


Cherry Bomb

by jookyunsworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jookyunsworld/pseuds/jookyunsworld
Summary: In which Taeyong gets himself into a big ol' mess.OrIn which Lee Taeyong is a prostitute from Port Royale and Johnny Seo is a feared pirate captain.





	1. The beginning

Taeyong’s pink hair was noticeable. In the sea of natural black and brown hairs, it was inevitable for him to not stick out. In his line of job, the hair was on his side. Everyone wanted a piece of the pretty pink haired hooker. Taeyong couldn’t complain. He made enough to cover his and his little brother Jisung’s living costs by the hair. The hair he never told anyone how exactly ended up pink (there are rumors about a witch), but it never got him into any trouble. It always showed to be more beneficial than a nuisance. Almost Always.

 

Taeyong was never fussy about his customers. He’d had his fair share of pirate captains as well as high ups from the British Royal Navy, seeing that he was a part of the most notorious brothel in Port Royale. No Royal Navy chief would never admit to seeking his service, they had a reputation. So no, even being a part of the “best” brothels in Port Royal , his work was not in any way glorious. His customers were merely seeking for satisfaction, his needs, feelings or the wellbeing of his boy were not important to his customers. If Taeyong was to snitch, he would tell you that the pirate captains were not his worst customers if you get his point.

 

Taeyong was situated in a lap of a very high up Royal Navy General, letting the said older (much older) man grope his ass as he wished, in his defense the Royal Generals had a lot of money, and making sure the man’s glass stayed full of whiskey at all moments. “It’s indeed a celebration tonight”, the old man cheered with slurred words. The delegacy of a Royal Navy General almost completely gone. Everyone cheered. Truly most if not all of the crew of the _Deptford_ , the Royal battleship, had came to celebrate a huge win of some sort.

 

“We finally beat the pirates, can you believe that, pretty boy?” The general was addressing Taeyong, who tried not to frown at the nickname. “Whatever do you mean, general?” Taeyong purred while pouring the whiskey glass full once again. “This compass has been chased by every damned pirate ship out there for decades. We found the current owner, sank their ship and everyone aboard except for the captain and got our hands on to the most looked for compass in all of the seven seas”. Now it was completely wreckless of the General to utter such words out in the air, much more to a hooker, who could use the knowledge to his own benefits in a bat of an eye. Taeyong blamed the whiskey for the general’s loose tongue and decided to keep pouring. Taeyong couldn’t help but to feel for the poor bastards on board of the pirate ship victim to the Navy’s attack, and the captain. It was common knowledge that a captain was only to be loyal to their ship and thus, sink with the ship when it comes to it. Making a Pirate Captain watch their ship sink is the biggest insult to them. Now Taeyong wasn’t necessarily a sympathizer of Pirates, but he didn’t judge. Not with how he earned his living.

 

“You don’t say. And in whose possession is the compass at the moment, general?” Taeyong tried to sound as seductive as he could, his deep brown eyes gazing at the older’s hazy eyes, he knew the other was a goner. “Well who else than the most powerful general on board of the _Deptford_ ”, the general gloated and let out a rough laugh. Taeyong smirked inwardly. If he got a hold of the compass, his and Jisung’s future would be guaranteed for life. He could stop fucking old rich men to buy bread to the table, and they could travel the world. Just like Jisung always wanted to.  Now what was The Compass that every man on earth or on sails wanted in their possession? A legend says that a powerful witch once fell for a Pirate Captain, the most notorious one that traveled the stormy seas at the time, but got betrayed. The legendary ship _The Wydah_ got wrecked by the enraged witch and the crew apparently had disappeared into thin air, not being heard of ever since. The only way to find this wrecked ship and the unimaginable riches in it was the enchanted compass. The only clue the witch had left on earth before ending her life by bounding herself into a bottom of the ocean for eternity. Since then had everyone’s target of chase been the compass. And Taeyong was seated in a lap of a drunken out of his mind general, who currently had his hands of the most prized possession any pirate or a Royal Navy ship could dream of.

“Why don’t we take this elsewhere”, Taeyong whispered into the Old general’s ear who nodded with a big shit eating grin on his face. Disgusting, thought Taeyong. One of the brothel’s room was always reserved for Taeyong, the owner wasn’t stupid, Taeyong was the biggest source of income for the whore house. The experience was uncomfortable for Taeyong in every way. Not only was the General in a haste due to his drunked stage, but the General apparently liked to be violent while on it. Taeyong would be sporting a new collection of bruises and cuts in his face from the General’s raised hand, but anything for freedom, thought the pink haired boy. Once the General was (in every sense of the meaning) done assaulting him, the General fell into a slumber, much to Taeyong’s glee. He scrambled to go through every nook and granny of the General’s clothes searching for the compass, without any luck. Taeyong groaned frustrated and that caused the General to stir, only a little bit, not waking up. But Taeyong knew it wouldn’t be long. In his panic Taeyong spotted a familiar object on the floor next to the tainted bed. He smirked and reached for the object and sure enough, he had the enchanted compass in his hands. Without wasting a second Taeyong hopped of the bed and made for the door.

 

Once back in the common room with Navy soldiers and hookers still gathered around, Taeyong sought for the owner. He knew he could trust Jisung with Yunho for the time being while Taeyong tried to sell the compass with the best price. But before he could take a step forward a loud yell cut through the room. “A THIEF, THE WHORE IS A THIEF CATCH HIM!” the General Taeyong had just indeed stole from busted into the room looking more disheveled than an elegant General should. “THAT ONE! THE PINK HAIRED ONE! CATCH HIM”, boomed the general and Taeyong cursed his hair colour at that moment. He did the only thing he could in such a situation and ran for it. “Yunho! Take care of Jisung!” Taeyong yelled over his shoulder but didn’t have time to seek for affirmation. Busting through the brothel’s doors Taeyong sprinted. He didn’t know where to run with a dosen Navy soldiers on his heels but made a sprint towards the port. Maybe he could weasel himself into a parting ship.

 

Taeyong thanked his knowledge of all the small alleyways and shortcuts, because after a while and after a few jumps over a rooftop and so on, he managed to lose the soldiers and was nearing the port. Never slowing his pace he turned around a corner and found himself colliding with something sturdy. Not having any time to react, Taeyong fell down on his ass, the compass falling from his pocket in the commotion. Trying to clear his head, he glanced up and was met with a dark look from nothing else but a pirate. It was obvious. The said pirate glanced at the object near Taeyong’s leg and recognition flashed through his eyes before a dangerous smirk spread on his lips. In a matter of a second Taeyong had grabbed the object into a tight hold and the pirate had yielded his sword and had the very tip on the pink haired boy’s throat. “We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. I’m bein’ nice and lettin’ you decide, lad”, the pirate spoke through his, youthful if you ask Taeyong, grin. “How- how about we do this my way”, Taeyong felt brave for some reason. Maybe it was the enchanted compass in his grasp or maybe it was just stupidity, but he felt powerful. The pirate let out an amused snort. “Tell me one reason I shouldn’t slit your throat and just have the compass to myself and our crew, pinky”, Taeyong grimaced at the nickname and gulped. “I- Parlay! Yeah, Parlay, that is what you pirates do right? You can’t kill me now” Taeyong stuttered and the only thing giving away his fear were his trembling hands. The pirate glanced at his companion who Taeyong only now noticed, and they both broke into wide grins. Taeyong grinned timidly too. “You wanna come to our ship with us ey?” the pirate spoke and somehow Taeyong could feel his doom. “Sure thing, we’ll take you to our ship”.

 

Taeyong couldn’t believe his luck. He just had to run, out of all the pirates in the world, to the Pirates of the feared Black Widow. The huge black sails waved in the ocean breeze threateningly and the overall aura of the ship was dark and looming. Taeyong gulped again but was pushed forward by the sharp sword on his back, which by now had cut through his skin. They reached the ship and Taeyong had to feel impressed. The ship was huge and intimidating, and he could imagine that not even the Royal Navy would run into them and be happy about it. Something about the ship was just overpowering and it made Taeyong’s knees weak. “Go on then, step on board”, the pirate behind him prodded and Taeyong had no choice but to climb. The ship felt even bigger once on board. The deck was enormous and the ship had three stories. Three. On top of the third floor stood a proud looking helm. The deck was filled with Pirates, some more intimidating, some more youthful looking. Taeyong wouldn’t dare to underestimate any of them.  

 

They turned a lot of heads when they made their way through the deck. They climbed up stairs to the second floor of the ship and stopped by the rail that had a perfect view on to the deck and automatically pirates started to gather. “Fellas, we have a special treat on this fine day. This pretty young lad just happened to run into us at the port, and get this, asked for a parlay”, laughter then ensued by all on deck, and Taeyong couldn’t help but to feel small. “Not only that”, the other pirate spoke up. “He happens to possess the one thing we came in here for”, this time. Complete silence. Everyone looked at them suspiciously and the other pirate, who still had a sword on his back nodded at him. “Come on then. Show them”, he smugly said. The compass was the only thing keeping him alive. The moment he gave it away, they would rip him apart, parlay or not. So instead, Taeyong shook his head and grasped at his shirt pocked where the compass was safely tucked away. “You seriously have a death wish, show them before I slice both your hands-“ “Enough”, a loud voice boomed from somewhere above them. The pirate was immediately silenced, as was every member of the crew. Taeyong dared a glance up and was astonished. A dangerous looking figure stood by the upper railings. Wearing all black, with black hair covering his other eye the new figure stood staring at the pirate who just threatened to slice his hands off. In complete silence, the figure made his way down the stairs and then he was standing right beside the three of them. “What for are you causing a commotion on my ship, Jaehyun?” The new one spoke and the one who was holding a sword to his back visibly gulped before stammering. “I- We- We have a good reason for bringing him on board, Captain”, _Captain._ That explained the dangerous atmosphere looming around the newcomer. Taeyong’s hands started to tremble more. “And what might that be?” the Captain had his cold eyes on Taeyong now, he didn’t dare to look up at him. “He has the compass”, the other one, not Jaehyun, hurried to say. This erupted a loud wave of shocked gasps and muttering amongst the crewmembers. “SILENCE”, the captain boomed and silence it was. “What did you just say?” “It’s true!” Jaehyun, seemingly braver now said. “Listen pinky, if you want to keep your guts in place I suggest you dig out the compass now”, Jaehyun muttered at him and Taeyong had no choice but to do just that. With trembling hands he fished out the object from his pocket and the captain stared at it intensely before his lips spread into a sinister smirk. It was more of an expression than the captain had showed the whole time but Taeyong wasn’t sure he liked it.

 

“Well. This is an interesting turn of events. My apologies. I don’t think any of us have introduced ourselves”, the Captain spoke. “These two idiots are Jaehyun and Yuta. You’ll find that they don’t have the biggest IQ level, but in a combat they’re irreplaceable. There’s the rest of my crew, I’ll introduce them another time”. Another time, so that meant that Taeyong’s life wasn’t in danger. Yet. “Now, if you’d accompany me to my humble cabin, we could discuss some matters at hand”, the Captain was charming. In a dangerous way. He seemed civil and smart, but Taeyong knew he wouldn’t hesitate to cut his head from his shoulders in a second if Taeyong disobeyed. The ship hadn’t earned it’s reputation for nothing. Taeyong hastily nodded and without a word the Captain turned and Taeyong made to follow.

 

The cabin was far from humble. The use of red and black velvet and melting candles was a bit over the top and Taeyong would’ve been amused if he wasn’t completely terrified. The Captain made his way to sit down in front of a dark wooden desk with maps splattered all around it, and gestured for Taeyong to sit down opposite him. With wobbly legs Taeyong did just so, still clutching the enchanted object in his clammy hands. “I have to say you saved us a lot of trouble. It was fully our intention to slaughter every member of the British Loyal Navy until we get our hands on to that compass, but instead, you brought it right to us. I am thankful I have to say”, the Captain spoke such vile words with such manner that Taeyong couldn’t help but to shiver. Seeing that the pink haired boy wasn’t going to speak, the Captain introduced himself. “Seo. Johnny Seo. The captain of the Black Widow. Pleased to make acquaintance”, he Captain crossed his fingers and plastered a fake smile on his lips. “T-Taeyong. Lee. L-likewise”, Taeyong cursed himself for stuttering but the other’s presence was making him uneasy beyond belief. “Taeyong. Now. I don’t think you were planning to bring the compass to us were you?” “Maybe I was”, Taeyong spoke and Johnny lifted an eyebrow. “I mean- I was willing to give it to anyone who paid a lot of money”, Taeyong explained and something looking like amusement flashed in Johnny’s eyes. “Look, you’re just gonna get rid of me and take the compass in any case. Why are you stalling the inevitable?” Taeyong was starting to feel at ease and he didn’t like it. He didn’t want to be lulled by the false sense of security knowing that by the end of the day he’d end up dead anyways. “A fair question, Taeyong. We’re in a bit of a pickle here aren’t we. See, if we get the compass and let you go, who stops you from going straight to the British rats and snitch on us”, Johnny was now looking at Taeyong with mock sympathy. “The Navy is greedy for my head too, they’re the last people I would go to”, Taeyong scoffed and Johnny flashed a genuine amused smile. “Yes, but see, if you tell them that the Black Widow now has the compass, they might spare you. We can’t have that risk. We need to get a good heads up before anyone finds out that we have the compass. I can’t have what’s rightfully mine stolen again”, Taeyong looked confused at this. Rightfully his? As far as he knew, the compass wasn’t rightfully anyone’s. Disregarding that, he needed a plan. Some way for him to benefit from the compass. If not for his, then for Jisung’s sake. “Then let me come with”, Taeyong said looking at Johnny straight in the eye, unwavering this time. Johnny tilted his head and regarded Teyong with a searching look. “How would we benefit from that in any way?” Johnny asked as if he was genuinely curious as to what Taeyong would have to offer. “I- I’m a hooker. A prostitute. From one of the finest brothels in Port Royale. I- You could benefit from that”, Taeyong said and took a shaky breath. It was low. Ironically, he was doing all this to break free from the hooker stigma. “Is that so”, Johnny’s eyes were all over Taeyong now, calculating, evaluating. Taeyong shifted in his seat. “Well, I have to admit you surely are a sight for sore eyes. The prettiest hooker I’ve ever laid my eyes on”, Johnny propped his chin on to his palm. “So what do you ask for? We get to use your services, and you get what?” Johnny asked now completely serious. Taeyong thought for a second. “Well, my life obviously. And a small amount of the riches we find. I just- I just want to quit being a hooker and take my little brother and travel the world”, Taeyong’s voice quieted significantly towards the end and for a moment he got lost in his thoughts about how Jisung was doing. The Captain hummed. “Well, It’s your lucky day Lee Taeyong. I’m in a good mood today so I agree with those terms”, Johnny said and got up from his seat. Before Taeyong could move Johnny had rounded the table and was towering over Taeyong. “Just one little thing”, Johnny muttered and bended down from the waist to Taeyong’s eyelevel. “You’re going to be _my_ hooker. And for your information: I. Don’t. Share”. Taeyong’s whole body shivered. He found himself having a hard time averting his eyes from Johnny’s piercing, dark gaze. Taeyong had an unexplainable need to grab Johnny’s garment and pull the other one closer. The false sense of security was back and it was taking over the atmosphere. “Now, just to completely seal the deal, why don’t you show me what you’ve got. I don’t want to buy a broken product” Johnny smirked. Taeyong rose from the bench and circled them around so that he could push the Captain to sit on the bench instead. Once the captain was seated, Taeyong situated his thighs on both sides of the Captains waist and seated himself into the other’s lap. Taeyong pushed the black hair out of the Captain’s eye and attached his lips on to his neck. Letting his lips trace the rough skin and pressing his ass down with more pressure on just the right spot had the Captain’s head lulling back. Taeyong was ashamed, but these were the times he actually enjoyed his job. The Captain was not bad looking and the way his strong arms held his waist had Taeyong’s mind in a haze.

 

Taeyong couldn’t believe that just earlier that day he had himself being taken violently by the old General, and now he was seated in the lap of a young, charming Pirate Captain. “The compass”, Johnny whispered and Taeyong fished the thing out of his pocket where he had put it again at some point. The captain gave a satisfied smirk and put the compass into a pocket inside of his over shirt.  The Captain then pushed him off his lap so that they were both standing up, the other towering over the pink haired boy. Johnny’s rough hands were on both of his cheeks and before he could stop himself, he winced just as Johnny’s thumb graced over one of the still open cuts on his cheekbones.  The captain had an unreadable look on his face, with his eyes glued on the cut. “Down sides of the job”, Taeyong muttered and Johnny’s eyes flickered onto his. Johnny dropped his arms and turned his gaze out to the window to gaze at the now setting sun. Taeyong glanced out of the window, too and just then noticed that they we’re moving. They we’re already sailing and Taeyong realized he never had a choice. They had probably set sail immediately when Taeyong and Johnny had entered the Captain’s cabin. Taeyong turned to look at the captain with hurt in his eyes and he felt ridiculous. These were pirates. Of course, they wouldn’t have let him go. He should be feeling lucky to be alive. Johnny was looking back at him with that same unreadable look. Before neither could say anything a knock on the door interrupted them, and almost right away Jaehyun stepped in. “Cap, the crew was wondering what was going on, they’re gettin’ restless”. “I’ll be right out Jaehyun, do me a favour and take Taeyong with you. He’s going with us, show him the cabin right under mine”, Johnny spoke with authority despite of Jaehyun’s surprised look. Jaehyun nodded and signaled Taeyong to follow him, which the latter did, not before casting one last look at the Captain who avoided his eyes. “And Jaehyun, make sure no one lays a hand on him”, Johnny spoke darkly before Jaehyun closed the door.

 

After a while the captain made presence again and every crew member had their eyes on him. Taeyong was standing on the far back with Jaehyun, shielded from everyone’s lusty eyes. “Men. We’re heading south!” Johnny boomed just as he lifted his hand, which was holding the compass high up in the air. Cheers, and shouts, almost too much for Taeyong’s ears, erupted. Before wasting a second, the crewmembers started to set a new heading for the ship. South, as the compass showed them. No one was paying any attention to Taeyong and he was thankful of that. He was completely exhausted and wanted to just close his eyes and sleep. Forget about all the events that had occurred. “You sure can thank the water Goddess for this”, Jaehyun spoke as they walked towards Taeyong’s new room. “The Cap, rarely shows these kinds of gestures of mercy. I can’t believe this”, Jaehyun muttered almost to himself. Taeyong kept quiet. He was already feeling weird about the tall Captain. “Well. I guess have a good night then”, Jaehyun shrugged and left Taeyong to himself in his new cabin. Now that he was left alone with his own thoughts, Taeyong felt panic bubble up his throat. Not only was he on board in one of the most feared pirate ships on all waters, he somehow had himself to be their Captain’s personal hooker. He had also left Jisung without a word for only the sea Goddess knows how long, without any guarantee that he’ll even make it out alive of all of this. But he had hope. He had hope that Jisung wouldn’t have to end up like him. That they’d have a calm future ahead. With those thoughts, he laid himself down of the raggedy bed and fell asleep as soon as his eyes fell shut.


	2. As changing as the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, first of all thank you for all the feedback, I really appreciate all of it, I love you all <3
> 
> Second of all, I had some problems, which led to the second chapter being published basically, completely unedited, which was NOT what was supposed to happen, so I'm sorry for those who read it like that, that must've been horrible lol. 
> 
> Third of all, I'm still trying to evolve as a writer and I sometimes struggle with writing in English, but I'm trying to get better which is why appreciate all kinds of feedback.
> 
> That being said, the second chapter warnings:
> 
> slight non-con   
> violence  
> slight smut
> 
> Ok, I really hope you enjoy!

Taeyong woke up feeling disorientated. His muscles felt stiffer than ever and the bruises on his face had swollen up. Looking around in a confused state Taeyong realized that he was far from his own small bedroom and there was no Jisung bouncing excitedly up and down on his bed trying to wake him up.

The room was dark, the only source of light being the small round window with a view to the horizon. Taeyong realized he had gone almost the full day yesterday without food and felt lightheaded rising up from the bed. He wanted breakfast badly, but considering his situation, stepping out of the cabin alone wasn’t really an option for him.

Taeyong pressed his ear into the cabin door and could hear the crew members on full action, shouting ship vocabulary that Taeyong could not understand. A knock on the door then startled him so much that he fell on his ass just when the door opened and a confused looking Jaehyun stared at him. “What are you doing?” the other asked Taeyong and he bashfully got up and dusted his pants before shrugging. “I’m uh, hungry”, the pink haired boy fiddled with his fingers. He wasn’t sure of how the others would treat him. After all, he was a stranger on a pirate ship. He didn’t really expect a warm welcome. He had some hope though, that being the Captain’s hooker would give him some protection from the others. “Well good because I was just about to come get you to eat. Since you’re gonna be stayin’ with us, you should get to know the others. Come on”.

Jaehyun led him to a room in the first floor. There, a long table full of different looking foods stood proudly with pirates loudly laughing and eating around it. Taeyong gulped. It was more food than he had seen in a long time and he couldn’t help but to cast a surprised look to Jaehyun’s direction. The said boy chuckled. “Bein’ a pirate actually pays pretty well, pinky”, with that Jaehyun sat on one of the remaining empty seats, Taeyong following suit and taking the seat beside Jaehyun. Despite the fact that just the day before the light brown haired boy had had a sword against his back (Taeyong felt the cuts, but tried to ignore them), he couldn’t help but to feel like a lost puppy following around the other. Jaehyun was the only one he was familiar with, excluding Yuta and the Captain. And so far the other had’t been THAT bad.

Taeyong snapped out of his thoughts when he realized the whole table had gone silent upon his arrival. Feeling completely out of place, Taeyong stared at the table. Jaehyun cleared his throat. “So I guess you’ve all heard, this is Taeyong, our newest crew member. Or at least y’all will treat him as so. He’s Cap’s personal guest so if you don’t wanna walk the plank I suggest y’all behave”, Jaehyun sternly spoke, and Taeyong wondered if Jaehyun was the Captain’s right hand, since he seemed to have some power over the other crew members. Taeyong heard a few scoffs from the crew but no one spoke against Jaehyun.

“Now, let’s be good fellow crew members and introduce ourselves, I’ll start. I’m Jaehyun as you already know, I’m right below the Captain, so if you have any doubts and the Cap’s not here, you come to me”, Jaehyun said and proudly puffed his chest. The person next to him gave and amused snort at Jaehyun’s antics. “He thinks he’s the shit but he really ain’t, ignore him. I’m Yuta. We had the pleasure of meetin’ yesterday. Cap didn’t speak nicely of my IQ level but I’m pretty smart, thank you very much. I assist the Cap with strategic decisions, and I’ve gotten us out of many things, including a British Royal Navy ambush at a small Caribbean Island. This”, Yuta pointed a smallish figure next to him, “Is Sicheng. Doesn’t speak much, but you’ll find him useful when you need to get somethin’ or smuggle somethin’ from place A to B without noticing. The boy’s basically a ghost”, the said boy, Sicheng, gave off a lazy smile while chewing on a loaf of bread.

The one opposite Taeyong spoke up next. “I’m Taeil, you could see me as a doctor of the ship, but I’m not afraid to create injuries. In fact I’d love to have a look at the bruises on your face after we finish breaking fast”, the guy was gentle looking but Taeyong could imagine how lethal he could be. Taeyong absentmindedly traced the cuts and bruises on his face and grimaced. “Thanks”, he muttered.

Not all of the crew members were as nice as the former ones, some just decided to leave the table without any introductions, and Taeyong tried not to feel hurt. Jaehyun nudged him with his elbow and tried to give a comforting smile. “Don’t mind them. They’re more, how should I say this, traditional pirates and prefer to get rid of everyone not a part of the crew. You’ll be safe though, I don’t think they’d have the guts to defy the Cap”, speaking of the Captain, Taeyong noticed that he was absent from the breakfast table. “Where is the Captain anyway”, Taeyong dared to ask. “Oh he prefers to eat breakfast in his cabin, the guy never stops working. Especially now that you so kindly delivered us the compass, I’m sure he’ll never come out of there”, Jaehyun laughed and Taeyong gave a small smile. “The Captain said something yesterday”, Taeyong remembered Johnny mentioning the compass being rightfully his, which still confused him. “I think that’s a story for him to tell”, Jaehyun shrugged after Taeyong voiced his thoughts aloud.

“Now, Taeyong, if you’d follow me, I think I have some salve for your face”, Taeil spoke rising up from his seat and Taeyong gladly agreed. The bruises were aching and if he could have help for that, he would not disagree.

Taeil took them through the deck, which was fully alive with pirates sword fighting each other and laughing or adjusting the many ropes that crossed here and there on the deck or the mast. The sun was high up in the sky and the sea was relatively calm. For a fleeting moment, Taeyong thought that he could get used to this.

Next they were walking down stairs under a hatch that Taeil had opened and Taeyong found them under the deck. He felt slightly nervous about the lack of lighting but after Taeil light up some oil lamps, the room was lit up and Taeyong noticed all the bottles and jars full of herbs or salves and felt impressed. “We’ve been around the world a lot, I’ve had quite the pleasure of collecting medical supplies”, Taeil explained after he noticed the awed look on the pink haired boy’s face. Taeyong hopped on a table while Taeil searched for the right salve for his face. Just as Taeil turned around with a jar in his hand Jaehyun emerged from the stairs. “Yo, pinky, the Cap wants to have a word”, Taeyong, again, frowned at the nickname and Taeil sighed putting the jar to his hands. “Just gently apply this to any cuts and bruises and you should be fine. Taeyong nodded and gave a thankful smile.

Taeyong knocked on the familiar cabin’s door on the third floor and soon enough Johnny’s voice sounded through the door telling him to enter. Taeyong cracked the door open and stepped inside. Truly, the captain was hunched over his desk. The under of his eyes were dark and Taeyong wondered when the last time the Captain had slept was. The pink haired boy stood by the door not really knowing what to do.

The Captain looked up, his hair was covering his other eye again, and Taeyong had the urge to fix it. “You- you wanted to see me”, Taeyong said with a small voice and cursed his nerves. “Yes, sit down please”, Johnny pointedly looked at the chair opposite him. Taeyong warily took the seat and held the jar of ointment tighter. “How are you settling down at the ship?” Johnny absently asked while having his eyes back at the maps. “Um, fine, everyone’s not as bad as they first let me understand”. Johnny snorted at that and looked up. “That’s good. Is anyone- Is anyone being too friendly?” Johnny was looking at him intently now and it took a second too long for Taeyong to understand what he meant. “Oh. N-no, it’s fine”, Taeyong muttered. He couldn’t say he hadn’t thought about it, I mean there was no way all the crew members were as nice as Jaehyun and the others. Maybe as long as he stuck with them he’d be safe.

“Good. What’s that on your hands?” Johnny was looking at the jar now. “Oh just something for the cuts, Taeil was nice enough to help me”. “Give me that”, Johnny was now up from his seat and Taeyong did what he was told with a confused look. Johnny grabbed the jar and opened the lid. “Stay still”, he whispered before starting to apply the ointment into the cuts and bruises on Taeyong’s face. Taeyong was beyond confused. This wasn’t how a scary feared murderous pirate captain is supposed to act. Johnny chuckled darkly and Taeyong realized he had said the last part aloud. “You’ll get to see that side of me. I don’t think you’re ready for it”, Johnny grinned.

Taeyong tried to will down the heat from his cheeks but the other was just too close for comfort. His hands were rough but they felt nice against his skin. It felt a bit out of line for a hooker to be blushing, but Johnny was just different. He was something Taeyong had never encountered in his life, and somewhere deep down he was glad he had run into Johnny’s crew.

The sun had begun to set far down the horizon and the Captain had called for a fest. All the crew members were buzzing around the long makeshift table on the deck with more food and liquor than they could possibly consume. Taeyong stood in the head of the ship admiring the open sea view. He could understand why some people decided to give their whole life to the sea; it was breathtaking to see how the oranges and reds of the sky reflected from the sea surface. “Aye hooker”, a gruff voice meddled with his calm. Taeyong turned around with a frown. “Oh I’m sorry, is that not what you are? Don’t get comfortable, because you’re not one of us and never will be, pretty boy. The feast is ready, Cap wants you to join for some reason, weird seeing how we don’t usually allow pets to the table”, and with that the pirate, whose name Taeyong didn’t know and didn’t want to know, stomped back. Taeyong felt hurt but realization hit him. The pirate was right. Ignoring the pet part, Taeyong was just a hooker, he could never be one of the crew members, and they had no other use for him. Hell, he couldn’t even be certain if they’d actually let him live to see Jisung again. But that couldn’t happen. Taeyong swore to himself, he’d make it out alive, for Jisung’s sake.

The feast was merry to say the least and Jaehyun and Yuta had managed to get him on a better mood after ridiculous stories of their adventures before. Taeyong was now actually laughing and it felt good. Everyone was on their best mood and all the liquor had something to do with it he would bet. Pirates had started to leave the table, each to their own, some going to sleep, some dancing merrily on the deck.

Taeyong noticed that the captain had disappeared and felt a tinge of disappointment. He shook it out however, when Jaehyun informed him that the captain had wished to see him that night. Taeyong felt panic rise in his chest. The Captain hadn’t required his services yet and Taeyong was thankful, but tonight seemed different. Taeyong just didn’t know how to prepare himself for what’s to come. The thought about giving himself to the Captain was not revolting. It was quite the opposite. Taeyong tried to keep his thoughts neutral and keep it how the Captain thought it was, a hooker and a client.

Taeyong took a deep breath and decided to refresh himself under the deck before going to the Captain. He went down the stairs and looked for the barrels of water, when someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him under the stairs. A gruff hand was covering his mouth so all the noise he tried to make was drowned. The person turned them around and pinned Taeyong to a wall, a hand still covering his mouth.

With dread Taeyong recognized the person to be the pirate from before. Having a better look at his face, Taeyong noticed the pirate to be older, with scars and wrinkles all round his face. Definitely a more traditional pirate than most on the ship. Taeyong could smell the alcohol on the other’s breath. “How bout’ you put your skills to use and show me what a good hooker can do, aye?” the pirate grunted and Taeyong tried to free himself from the others hold, but struggling was futile since the other had his whole body pressed against his and the pink haired boy was completely trapped. Taeyong felt a hand on his ass and made the loudest sound he could. “Make one noise and I will slit your throat and tell everyone that you tried to attack me first”, the other grunted and Taeyong felt tears prickling in his eyes.

“Now let’s get those pants off, pretty boy”, and the pirate started to open the strings on his pants. Taeyong was starting to get desperate. “No please don’t do this, the Captain wont like it, please”, he was begging but he didn’t want the old pirate touching him like that. A loud slap on his face finally made the tears stream down. “Don’t fuckin’ talk about the Captain, he would choose his crew members over you in a second, you whore”, the pirate had a hand on his throat now so not only was he desperate to break free, he was choking. Just as Taeyong saw black in the corners of his eyes the older pirate was yanked away from him. Taeyong’s knees buckled and he slid down to the floor coughing. “Are you fuckin’ crazy Siwon? You know that the Captain will fuckin’ kill you when he hears about this”, Jaehyun. The tears were full on falling from his eyes, from relief this time.

“Jesus Christ, are you okay?” it was Taeil this time, the said man was crouching in front of him with a worried look. “I’m fine”, Taeyong chocked in between sobs. “What did he do to you?” the other asked and that just made Taeyong sob harder. “Okay, okay, I get it, don’t worry, ay, it’s gonna be fine”, Taeil was awkwardly tapping his shoulder and if Taeyong wasn’t devastated he would’ve laughed. “I’m taking this dumb ass away and I’ll inform the Captain, Taeil you stay with pinky, aite?” and before Taeyong could protest they were gone. Taeyong didn’t like the idea of the Captain seeing him weak like this. He furiously wiped at his eyes and tried to calm his breath.

Not even five minutes had gone by when Taeyong felt himself being harshly yanked up from the floor. Clearing his vision, he recognized the Captain’s broad shoulders and black hair. The Captain was dragging him up the stairs on to the deck with a painful hold of his elbow and Taeyong didn’t dare to speak.

Arriving on the deck Taeyong found every single crew member there in a circle with grim looks on their eyes. Then he noticed his attacker on his knees in the middle, with a terrified and confused look on his face. They stopped in front of the older pirate and everything was silent. “Is this him?” Johnny asked, trying to seem calm but his breath came out harsh. Taeyong tried to speak but his throat was closed. “IS THAT HIM?” Johnny now yelled and everyone winced, including Taeyong. He could only look at the Captain and give a nod, with tears again forming in his eyes.

The Captain freed his arm, pulled out his sword, and without another word sliced it through the old pirate’s chest. The terrified look in his eyes would haunt Taeyong forever. With a boot on the now fallen pirate’s chest Johnny spoke. “This, is what happens to anyone who dares to touch something that’s mine when I’ve specifically gave an order not to. Is. That. Clear?” everyone were still quiet from the shock. “IS THAT CLEAR?” “Aye, Captain”. “Good”, with that, Johnny gave a last look at the spluttering pirate and Taeyong had never seen his eyes so cold. “Throw him over board. Make sure you don’t kill him before. I want him to suffer”. Johnny walked over to the horrified Taeyong and again grabbed his arm. Johnny dragged him all the way to the Captain’s cabin and slammed the door close.

The Captain was breathing hard with sweat covering his forehead. He threw his sword to the floor with a loud clang and swore under his breath. Taeyong was still too stunned to say anything and focused on the blood splatters on the Captains face and white shirt. “Are you hurt?” the Captain broke the silence and all Taeyong could do was shake his head. “Fuck, I wanted to cut the fucking old man’s throat right then and there, but that would’ve been too easy, let him fight for his life in the dark sea, suits him right”, Johnny was removing the blood stained shirt and threw it on the floor. With his muttering he didn’t notice the pink haired boys eyes on him. Taeyong was stunned even more. The Captain’s chest was broad, tanned, and firm and Taeyong was now successfully blushing. He averted his eyes and stayed silent. The broad chest then came to stand right in front of him and Taeyong gulped. “Look at me”, the Captain whispered and the smaller boy lifted his eyes. “Are you scared?” Taeyong didn’t know if the captain meant scared of him, scared of the crew, but what Taeyong knew was that with the Captain so close he wasn’t scared. Not even after watching the other just cold bloodily get rid of a crew member. The old man deserved it. But Taeyong wasn’t scared. So he shook his head again.

The taller held his eyes with an unreadable look. “Maybe you should be”, he whispered. Taeyong shook his head again and didn’t even notice that the Captain had started to back them up towards the bed on the far end of the room before his knees made contact and he fell to the bed on his back with the Captain towering over him. Taeyong made himself more comfortable on the bed and Johnny climbed on top of him with his bare chest almost touching Taeyong’s clothed one.

Johnny made to move his hand to touch the red marks on Taeyong’s throat but the latter winced. “I’m not going to hurt you”, Johnny muttered and Taeyong believed him. Johnny fit his fingers on the marks, but more gently and traced them. Taeyong just stared. The other looked God-like in the fluttering lights of the candles. “I’m going to make you forget all about him”, and with another hand beside Taeyong’s head to keep him up he started to open the strings of Taeyong’s shirt with his other. Taeyong rose from the bed enough to get the shirt over his head and soon it was forgotten on the floor.

Johnny’s lips were on Taeyong smaller chest and Taeyong found himself going mad. The gentle but firm presses of lips on his burning skin felt amazing; it was unlike anything Taeyong had ever felt before in his life. He couldn’t help but to think how much he wanted those lips on his own. Johnny was situated between Taeyong legs and while pressing kisses he grabbed one of Taeyong’s legs and lifted it for better friction between their crotches. Taeyong tried to suppress a moan by biting on his palm but Johnny had other plans. “Don’t keep quiet, I want everyone to hear and remember who you belong to”, and then he pressed his their clothed crotches together more firmly and Taeyong let out a loud moan. “That’s right”, Johnny whispered and had his hands on the strings of Taeyong’s pants.

Johnny paused and looked up at Taeyong. The latter realized that he was waiting for permission. He would have never though that the Captain would be so considerate and it almost made tears gather in his eyes again but he made them go away and nodded slightly. With that, his pants were soon removed and Johnny had his hand around his shaft in a firm hold, which made Taeyong shudder.

Johnny’s lips were on his throat pressing kisses on the red marks, licking them, sucking his own marks to overpower the other ones. But just as his lips were about to reach Taeyong’s he moved and they were on his chest again. Taeyong was frustrated. He understood. He rarely kissed any of his clients because it just felt too intimate. Kissing was meant to portray feelings, but he never had any feelings (until now, he feared.)

All those thoughts flew away when Johnny pressed his mouth on the tip of his cock. Him, or his needs had never been cared for in his life. All his clients obviously only wanted their release, but Johnny was different. Taeyong almost chuckled at the thought that this horrible pirate captain was more caring than a noble Royal Army General. Johnny’s mouth was working wonders on his shaft and the Captain had both of his hands on Taeyong’s hips so that the other wouldn’t buckle them uncontrollably. Taeyong was beyond gone now with loud moans and whines escaping his lips and sheets twisting between his fingers.

It didn’t take long for Taeyong to reach his climax and he did so with a long choked up moan. Johnny was quickly up to eye level again with a smirk on his lips, which was quickly wiped away when Taeyong pressed his palm on the taller one’s still unfairly clothed member. Taeyong, with a catlike smile on his lips pushed the other so that their positions were now reversed. Taeyong felt an immense amount of satisfaction when he pressed his lips on to the tanned chest and let his hands roam against the defined abs of the other. He trailed his kisses all the way down to the waistband of the other’s pants and quickly drew them down to reveal the other’s (impressive) member.

Taeyong licked his lips and glanced up at the other who had a hooded look on his eyes and went down to lick the underside of the other’s hard dick. Johnny’s hands quickly found their way to the pink locks and they pulled not gently but not too hard, just perfectly to make the pink haired boy almost grow hard again. Now this is where Taeyong could put all the skills he’d learned in his line of work to use, and that he did. He swallowed around the other’s cock and pressed his toungue against the tip while squeezing his hand firmly and it didn’t take much time for Johnny to release in his mouth.

Taeyong swallowed everything and made sure to sensually wipe his lips from any white substance before smirking. “Jesus Christ”, Johnny panted. “I wanna eat you up”, he huskily whispered and flipped them around again. “But not tonight, I’m tired”, and with that Johnny pulled up his pants and rose from the bed leaving a confused Taeyong laying there. Johnny tossed Taeyong his clothes and the other reluctantly started to put them on. “Do you want me to take you to you cabin or are you fine by yourself?” And just like that all the caring was gone. It wasn’t like Taeyong expected to cuddle all night long but the difference was just too much from what just had happened. Taeyong hated himself for feeling disappointed and hated his heart for fluttering at the sight of ruffled up sleepy Johnny. “No I’ll be fine”, Taeyong muttered. “Okay, Good night then Taeyong”, and just like that Taeyong was out of the door.


	3. It tastes like a Cherry Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh
> 
> Hello?  
> I cant believe I have the nerve to show up after all these months but i am BACK!  
> I honestly was so touched by all the feedback and so thankful, but i was just way too busy with work and school.  
> SO IM SORRY. I REALLY AM.  
> But im back and im determined to finish this even if it kills me. 
> 
> So I hope you'll still have me hhhhhh.  
> I came back with a shorter chapter, im sorry about that too but i just wanted to let you know that i've started to write this again. 
> 
> I love you guys <3 
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Smut ;-)

The new day started with a short stop for equipment on a southern island (Taeyong had no clue of what it was called). Taeyong had the privilege of joining Taeil on his search of a certain type of powder that could apparently cure rope rashes. 

They made their way trough the port and Taeyong was amazed. The small island was so alive with merchants and children running around getting scolded by distressed adults. It was also beautiful. The sun was caressing Taeyong’s skin in such a gentle way it almost felt like tender fingers. The wind was incredibly warm as it made it’s way through his pink locks.

“Pinky, don’t stay behind”, Taeil called from a stall a little ahead. Taeyong hurried along and threw a sheepish smile at the doctor. A little to his left he noticed a stall full of children’s toys and he thought of Jisung again. He made his way to the stall and gave the owner a wary smile. “Good day to you my boy, looking for a special kind of toy?” The owner smiled at him warmly and Taeyong smiled back. “No I’m just looking if that’s okay”, the owner nodded and Taeyong skimmed the toys with his eyes. 

“Have you heard the rumor yet?” a lady, an owner of another stall a little right to them asked the toys’ owner. “Which rumor?” “Apparently the British navy is furious, someone stole something from them and they’re coming for blood”, the lady excitedly explained and the Toy owner gasped. “Oh my, wouldn’t want to be on the other end of that hunt, the British Navy is ruthless”. “They’re promising a wealthy price to anyone who brings the thief to them alive, too”, the lady continued and Taeyong released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He started to tremble. “Oh? Do we know what they look like?”

“Apparently, the thief is a boy with not black, not brown but pink hair!” the lady explained and Taeyong bolted. 

He really regretted leaving behind from Taeil. He just hoped that the rumor wasn’t spread wide enough and cursed his pink hair yet again. Taeyong ran without stopping towards the mighty Black Widow but got stopped by and arm on his elbow. The contact almost made him lose his balance.

A man he didn’t recognize grabbed him, and dread seeped through his veins. The man was holding a wanted sign, with a very accurate drawing of no other but himself. “You’re dumb to think that the British Navy isn’t always one step ahead of you, they’ve spread these out for every leaving ship in Port Royale”, the man grinned evilly and started to drag Taeyong another way. No, Taeyong had to think, he had to get way, he would NOT go to the British Navy. He spotted a large rock nearby and despite the strong hold on his arm be bend down to grab it and before the man could react he struck the other straight to the back of his head and with a loud crack that made Taeyong nauseous the man fell down. With trembling legs, Taeyong sprinted again. 

He managed to get to the Black Widow where a concerned looking Taeil was frantically explaining things to no other that the Captain himself. When Taeil caught sight of the pink haired boy, he visibly relaxed. 

Taeyong was panting and his legs finally gave out. He fell on his knees and looked at the wanted sign he hadn’t realized he had snatched. A shadow covered him and he realized that Johnny was crouching in front of him. Johnny took the wanted sign from him and studied it carefully. With a small glance at Taeyong and a deep sigh, he got up. “We have to go. Set sail and we will not be stopping until we reach our destination”, Johnny explained and received groans from the crew. “If anyone has any complains they can come straight to me,” Johnny said. “If they dare”, he continued and smirked darkly. 

Johnny looked down at him. “You, come with me”. 

They entered the familiar premises of Johnny’s cabin and Taeyong immediately sat down on the bench he had twice before. “I shouldn’t have come back here”, Taeyong muttered. Johnny was still standing eyes cast upon the endless sea from the window. “They’re gonna know now”, he continued with eyes on his hands. Johnny turned to him now but still didn’t say anything. “They’re gonna know that this ship has the compass now and they’re not gonna stop before they get it back and have everyone on this ship murdered. And oh my God I killed someone. I think I did at least. I hit them on the head and they died and they’re gonna take me and torture me, and I’m gonna die, too and I’m never gonna see Jisung again and I-“ Taeyongs rambling was stopped with a harsh yank until Taeyong was standing face to face with an angry Johnny. The Captain’s eyes were so dark Taeyong thought he was lost in them for a second. 

“What do you take me for, hooker?” Johnny growled. His grip on both of Taeyong’s arms was bruising almost. “This is the Black Widow and I am the Captain. Do you think we haven’t fought with the Navy and survived before? We have completely obliterated at least three of their ships. No survivors”, Johnny continued and his grip got even tighter for a second before he was released. Taeyong sank back down on the bench again but his eyes never left Johnny’s. Johnny’s expression softened. “It should be obvious to you that since you are one way or another a part of this ship, we’re not going to allow anything to happen to you either”, Johnny quietly said and his eyes swam with something Taeyong couldn’t quite recognize. 

Taeyong let out a shaky breath and nodded. Something was stirring in his heart but he tried his best to ignore it.

“Now, you killed someone? That’s impressive, tell me all about it?” Johnny smirked and sat down on the edge of his desk. Taeyong let out a whine and sank deeper into the bench and for the first time ever he heard Johnny laugh.

The night came quickly and Johnny had asked for Taeyong’s services again. Taeyong was standing in front of Johnny’s cabin in his night garment that Jaehyun had got him. The knock on the door was almost too loud for the quiet and starry night and Taeyong shivered. 

The door opened not long after and Taeyong’s breath hitched. Johnny was already shirtless, his raven stands of hair messily falling to his eyes. And the eyes. So dark but still reflecting the moon light. Taeyong was infatuated. 

Johnny grabbed his hand pulling him in and closed the door. In the next second Taeyong was laying his back against the bed with Johnny hovering over him. The need to kiss was almost anguishing but their lips never met. Intead Johnny grabbed the string of the garment with his teeth and pulled until the garment was loosened and Taeyong’s chest was on display. Johnny took his time taking in the tanned skin before sinking his teeth into it. Taeyong gasped and his hand sought for the black hair, back arching from the bed. “You’re the most beautiful being I’ve ever laid my eyes on”, Johnny muttered against his skin and Taeyong couldn’t help the blush that was spreading up his neck. “Not so bad yourself”, Taeyong managed to mumble and he felt Johnny’s breath against his chest as the other let out a chuckle. 

“I’m going to ravish you”, Johnny growled and Taeyong felt that in his southern regions. “Please”, he breathed and if possible Johnny’s eyes darkened even more. He sprung in to action grabbing a pillow and putting it under Taeyong’s hips, grabbing his hard dick at the same time and Taeyong was already keening. Then the pink haired boy felt a spit coated finger prodding his entrance and something warm spread through his chest, starting from his heart. He had never been cared for like this. Even if Johnny didn’t really care, he still cared enough not to hurt him. Taeyong tried to get rid of the feeling in his heart and concentrated on the feeling of Johnny’s long finger inside of him. He let out a mewl and Johnny attacked his neck, adding another finger. Taeyong couldn’t help but to push his hips against the hand to feel the fingers deeper. They brushed against something inside of him and Taeyong let out an almost scream that made Johnny smirk playfully. “There it is”, he breathed and continued to mouth at the other’s already sensitive neck. 

“I- Oh my God I’m gonna-“ Taeyong was nowhere near coherent at his point and he grabbed Johnny’s head to look at him in the eyes. “Please Johnny I’m begging you I need you all of you inside of me, please”, he was never like this, begging for anything but Johnny was too good, too good for him and he could not wait for another second. Johnny looked at him in the eyes for what felt like too long and Taeyong really thought they were finally going to kiss. Instead Johnny freed his already throbbing hard cock and spat on his hand, he coated himself and aligned himself on Taeyong’s throbbing entrance. Taeyong was breathing hard, anticipating but also a little bit afraid since Johnny was big. But the moment Johnny pushed himself in all the way to the hilt, Taeyong’s back arched from the bed and he had to grab Johnny by the hips to stop him from moving. Taeyong felt incredibly filled, incredibly good. Johnny was studying his face and Taeyong managed to nod. 

The first thrust came and Taeyong moaned loudly. Johnny picked up his speed until Taeyong was a withering, whimpering mess, grabbing the sheets and tears pooling in his eyes.

Johnny was so rough and ruthless pounding in him but it was so so good. “I want you on all fours”, Johnny whispered in his ear and he swears he could’ve come just from that. Johnny removed himself from the pink haired boy and flipped him so that he was on his stomach. He then lifted the other one’s hips so that he had to get on his knees and arms. Before he knew Johnny slid back into him and picked up the same roughness and speed. Taeyong couldn’t keep his weight on his arms anymore so he planted face first into the pillows. Johnny was grunting and Taeyong was moaning, drool pooling at the pillow. “H-Harder Johnny, make it so- so that I can’t w- walk or move after this”, Taeyong moaned and Johnny let out a growl and picked up his speed even more. Them his hand came in contact with Taeyong’s butt cheek leaving a red mark and Taeyong keened letting out a mewl. “Who do you belong to?” Johnny growled lifting the others upper body up so that they were chest to back, his pace never slowing down. “I- Ah! You, I belong to you”, Taeyong panted and at that moment there was no one else would rather belong to. Johnny grabbed his painfully hard cock and started to caress it in a slow pace, which together with the hard thrusts made Taeyong almost go insane. I took only a few caresses until Taeyong spilled himself on his stomach with a scream.

Johnny kept up the ruthless pace looking for his own release and the over sensitivity was so painful but also amazing. Johnny found his release soon after and Taeyong only had time to tiredly smile before he blacked out.


	4. Calm before the storm

Taeyong woke up to a commotion on the deck.. It took him excessively long to realize that he was still in Johnny’s cabin. On his bed. Still naked. Taeyong flushed red and pulled the sheets closer to himself. It also took him way too long to realize that he was alone. Johnny was nowhere to be seen. A slight pang of disappointment hit him but he shook it off quickly. 

Concentrating on the commotion outside, he heard shouts. “Prepare the cannons!” He heard Johnny’s voice. Wait, the cannons? Taeyong scrambled to get up but lost his footing due to sharp pain up his spine. He cursed silently and crawled to his nightgown. Thinking that it probably wasn’t proper attire to possibly die in he crawled to Johnny’s closet hoping to find something else. He managed to lift himself up and picked up a white shirt (way too big for him) and some pants he had to tie up with a string so that they wouldn’t fall. 

He silently went to the door and tried to hear if there really were cannons going off but it was eerily quiet. He opened the door to peek outside and that’s when he noticed the British Navy ship, right beside them. With trembling legs, he got out and tried to see if there was a fight going on or if everyone were still alive even. 

Instead, when he looked down on the deck he saw an annoyed looking Johnny with his arms crossed, and someone, definitely not from the Navy swing himself to deck with rope. 

“Ah, Johnny! Long time no see”, the stranger cheerily called and tried to pat him on the shoulder but Johnny swatted his hand away. “What the hell Doyoung”, Johnny just said with an exasperated sigh. “Aren’t you glad to see me?” the other, Doyoung, asked with a fake whine. “You scared us to death, fucker”, Johnny looked ready to punch the other. 

Taeyong silently made his way down to the deck and found Jaehyun and Yuta who had thrilled grins on their faces. They noticed Taeyong and beckoned him closer. “Good mornin’ Pinky”, Jaehyun whispered. Taeyong just shot him a questioning look. “Ah. It’s a long story”, Jaehyun shrugged and brought his attention back to the two bickering males. 

“The hell are you doing on a Navy ship Doyoung?” Johnny asked as he eyed the grand ship with white and blue sails. 

“Well, I heard some rumors that you had gotten yourselves into trouble”, Doyoung snickered. “AND I heard that you finally managed to get it back”, he smirked. “So, the amazing person that I am, decided to catch the Navy ship that was after you, slaughter everyone there, and then come to your assistance”, Doyoung explained shrugging his shoulders casually. 

Johnny went rigid. “For fuck’s sake Doyoung, do you think that that’s the only ship after us? They’re just going to come at us with even more force after they find out you did this. And how did you do it anyway?” “Well, I wasn’t alone obviously”, Doyoung said throwing a glance behind himself, where two other boys stood, still on board of the Navy ship. They threw excited waves and Johnny just sighed again. 

“Fine, just, take all you can get and set the ship on fire”, Johnny said waving his hand and everyone went into action. “Come on Johnny, cheer up, you missed me didn’t you”, Doyoung said slinging a hand around the Captain. Taeyong frowned. He wasn’t aware that people were just allowed to touch the Captain so casually.

Jaehyun caught his frown and let out a laugh. “Jealous Pinky? They have history, that’s why Doyoung’s allowed to be like that”, Jaehyun chuckled at the way Taeyong’s frown deepened. “Histor-?” Taeyong didn’t get to ask before someone walked and stopped right in front of him cutting him off. “Ah, so this is the notorious pink haired boy”, it was Doyoung. Taeyong stilled. “No, no, don’t be afraid, I’m not here to collect the warrant money, even though it is a big sum”, Doyoung winked. Taeyong let himself study the other man. He noticed that he had blue hair, long (but handsome) features, dark deep eyes. 

“I-“ Taeyong was again cut off by another presence beside Doyoung. Johnny. Johnny was looking at him from head to toe with dark eyes and Taeyong shivered. He had forgot he was wearing the Captain’s clothes. He could only hope he would not be beheaded. 

“Your pet truly is breathtaking”, Doyoung breathed dramatic and that earned him a smack on the head. “He’s not a pet,” Johnny said through gritted teeth. Taeyong’s heart thumped. 

“Relax, I was joking”, Doyoung laughed. Taeyong was perplexed. He had never met anyone like the blue haired man. So care free, so sneaky, and so… dangerous? Taeyong couldn’t help but to feel threatened. 

Taeyong was so distracted he hadn’t noticed that they were moving again and that all was left of the Navy ship were flames, slowly dying down, sinking everything to the dark abyss. 

Taeyong gulped. There was really no going back now. He was a criminal. The chances that he would ever get Jisung back were slim. He just hoped that Yunho was taking good care of the small boy. He noticed his eyes burning but he willed any tear that wanted to escape back. 

“Come on, we need to talk”, Johnny spoke to Doyoung with a serious tone and Doyoung stopped. He watched at Johnny with something unrecognizable in his eyes before the cheerful act was back. “Alone, I guess?” Doyoung purred but Johnny just pulled him by the arm until they were in his cabin. 

Taeyong tried to calm his beating heart. He in no way owned the Captain. The Captain and he were just a client and a hooker, nothing else. Still, it hurt for some reason. That the blue haired man and Johnny had something. Had history. 

Yuta slung an arm around his shoulder. “Ay Pinky don’t worry, Cap’s probably just gonna give DoDo and earful for high jacking that ship”, Yuta smirked. “Why would I care?” Taeyong muttered and both Yuta and Jaehyun laughed. “Oh, Pinky how obvious you are”, Yuta chuckled and Taeyong felt brave enough to give the other a little nudge. 

The two were gone before Taeyong had the chance to even ask who this Doyoung was, and why did he appear so suddenly. 

 

***

 

Taeyong sighed and thought about changing his clothes. He decided not to, because that was something he and Johnny had, that he hoped that Doyoung and Johnny didn’t have. They had spent the night and Taeyong was wearing his clothes. Taeyong smiled at his own silliness. 

Taeyong couldn’t help but to wonder how did his life come to this. Was it a right choice to steal the compass? There was no guarantee that they would even find anything, or even get to the destination before the British Navy got to them. However he somehow couldn’t bring himself to regret anything. Johnny’s words echoed in his mind. 

Rightfully his.

He wanted to know what Johnny had meant but who was he to ask? He was just a mere hooker, here to give pleasure to the Captain and nothing else. 

Taeyong sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning and started to make his way to his cabin to get some rest. 

He was on the second deck when he hear the Captain’s cabin door bust open. “You can be disappointed in me all you want but you know you love me”, Doyoung’s cheeky voice sounded and Taeyong frowned. Love? The though send a painful feeling all over his body and he had to take a hold of the railing to stay up right.

“Ah, the Cap’s pet”, Doyoung remarked when he found Taeyong. The latter just send a frown his way. “Don’t look so upset, makes my heart hurt,” Doyoung stepped closer. “It is what you are, isn’t it“, Doyoung whispered in his ear and Taeyong gasped. “Have a nice day”, Doyoung chirped and went his way. 

Taeyong was left with a painfully beating heart and tears again threatening to fall. He had to compose himself. He took a deep breath and instead of going to his cabin, he took the stairs up and stood in front of the Captain’s. 

With two small knocks, he waited. The door opened to a calm Johnny. The taller one’s eyes widened a bit but he stood aside to let Taeyong in. “What do I owe the pleasure?” the Captain asked leaning in to the now closed door. Taeyong stood quietly playing with the sleeves of his (Johnny’s) shirt. Why did he come? For answers? 

Before he could speak, the other took steps closer. “You’re wearing my clothes”, Johnny rasped and placed his hand on Taeyong’s chest. “Sorry”, Taeyong whispered and Johnny shook his head. “I like it. Reminds everyone that you’re mine”, Johnny grasped the shirt now and pulled the other closer. Taeyong’s breath hitched. It would be so easy to just close the distance and to place his lips on the others. He didn’t do it but instead the taller one placed his lips on his cheek. So close but still not enough. “Why won’t you kiss me?” Taeyong whispered. He stilled, he had not meant to say that aloud. Johnny stilled aswell and then pulled away averting his eyes. “Because that means getting attached. And I Can’t get attached”, Johnny said with a masked cold voice and pulled away completely leaving too much space between them. Taeyong flinched.

“Not to me”, Taeyong whispered with a choked up voice.

"Because I am just your pet”, he continued and stormed out of the Cabin. He might have heard the other call his name but thought otherwise. He didn’t care. He wasn’t attached the way Taeyong already was. 

He ran all the way down to the first deck and then through the hatch to where the familiar set of potions and liquids and other medical supplies were.

He caught his breath and thanked whatever higher being Taeil was not there. He sank down on the floor next to a barrel filled with something Taeyong didn’t know and didn’t care. 

He let the tears fall and hated himself. It was his fault really for being attached, for falling in love, with the captain. Really, the first man to show him some care, mercy, and he goes and falls in love. Pathetic really, is it not? And here he was crying because the other did exactly what he was supposed to. Not get attached. 

He pressed his face into his drawn knees. He let all the tears out. He missed Jisung. He was worried. He was mad. Mad because this was how his life went. Mad that he had to struggle so much to keep himself and Jisung alive. Mad that his parents died. Mad that after all these years of not feeling, not caring, one man made him do all that. And a pirate captain at that. It was like the den was broken and everything overflowed at once. And it was tiring, exhausting, and painful. 

If Jisung would see him now he would be so disappointed. Where was the strong older brother he knew? That took the hard times and made it work. Taeyong let out a bitter chuckle and wiped his tears. He let himself and Doyoung get to his head, and now everything was probably ruined. Johnny probably thought that he was pathetic and a nuisance and would get rid of him. 

Just as he was getting up to go and face the consequences, Taeil came down the stairs. 

“Hey, there you are”, Taeil said with a soft smile. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to come here I just-“ “It’s okay Pinky, you can come here whenever you want”, the doctor sat down on his chair and looked at Taeyong.

“So, anything I can help you with?” Taeil smiled reassuringly and Taeyong could have not been more thankful. 

“Why are you so nice to me. Why are you all, well most of you so nice to me”, Taeyong couldn’t help but to ask. “Well, first of all Johnny had made quite clear that you’re part of us now and not going anywhere”, Taeil started and Taeyong felt a pang of quilt. “Second of all you’re actually kinda cute so I’m pretty sure no one can say no to you”, Taeil laughed now and Taeyong blushed, frowning at the other. “I’m not cute”, he huffed and Taeil laughed more. “See? Cute. But seriously if I can help you in anyway let me know?” Taeil was more serious now. 

Taeyong chuckled. “Anything for a broken heart?” He wanted to joke but the question came out more bitterly than he had intended. Taeil’s smile turned sad. “I’m afraid only you can help yourself with that”. “Well I’m pretty sure I ruined everything and am gonna get thrown to the ocean pretty soon”, Taeyong sighed and Taeil chuckled again. “Well then. T’was nice knowing you”, he smiled with a glint in his eye. “Likewise”, Taeyong grinned. 

He thanked Taeil once more before going up to the deck. It was peaceful there, everyone just minding their own business. No witch-hunt for Taeyong’s surprise. He took a deep breath and noticed that the sun was already setting down behind the horizon. He looked towards the Captain’s cabin and weighed his choices. He could go there and apologize for being so silly. Or he could just retire to his own cabin and see if the Captain would come to him first. 

He decided to just retire. He was tired anyway and could deal with whatever was coming tomorrow.

 

***

 

Johnny didn’t come to him. In fact, Johnny didn’t come for him for almost two weeks. Needless to say Taeyong was suffering. He was suffering in his own guilt and weakness, because he didn’t go to Johnny either. Johnny hardly even left his own cabin and when he did, he paid no mind to Taeyong. Taeyong was suffering. 

What peeved him off even more was that Doyoung never left the Captain’s side. He was like a snake who had wrapped itself around the dark haired man, always there whispering in his ear. Taeyong had avoided the blue haired one since the incident on the second deck. He found himself spending all his time with both Jaehyun and Yuta or with Taeil, learning about ointments. Taeil would occasionally cast sad smile at his way but Taeyong would always wave them off. 

After two weeks Taeyong snapped. When he witnessed The Captain and the snake ( Doyoung) go to the former one’s cabin together, he snapped. He marched his way to the cabin and lost his courage mid-way. He timidly knocked on the door and after only a few seconds, it opened. Doyoung stood there surprised but slowly a smirk formed on his lips. 

“Well well well, look who we have here. The pe-““Don’t!” Taeyong didn’t think when he surged forward and covered the other’s mouth with his hand. “Say it”, he whispered and it felt like the world froze. Doyoung with his eyes wide with surprise. Johnny in the same state. And Taeyong with his eyes wide with horror. 

After what felt like minutes, he retracted his hand as if Doyoung’s skin had burned him. The latter had his eyes narrowed but he couldn’t say anything before Johnny moved. He grabbed Taeyong by the shirt and yanked him forwards at the same time telling Doyoung to leave. Doyoung was about to protest but he left with a sharp look from Johnny. 

“You do realize that Doyoung would have cut your tiny hand off if I wasn’t here?” Johnny hissed with his eyes narrowed. He had let go of Taeyong’s shirt. Taeyong was still too horrified to react. Johnny sighed. “Why are you here?” He asked running his hand through his locks. That snapped Taeyong back into reality and he turned to the other. 

“I missed you?” Taeyong whispered and the shock on Johnny’s face was worth seeing. It was almost cute. “Taeyong-““I know, I know, don’t get attached”, Taeyong said and walked closer to Johnny. 

“I already did that. But I know I’m here for one reason only”, Taeyong said grabbing Johnny’s shirt. He dragged the taller boy until the back of the knees hit the bed and he fell on his back taking the taller one with him. “I’m here for you and call me selfish but I want to be the only one”, Taeyong breathed. “Why would you think otherwise?” Johnny asked with his breath hovering over Taeyong’s chest.

Because of Doyoung. 

“Well, you can’t blame me for thinking that a notorious pirate Captain has suitors”, Taeyong muttered and Johnny shot him with a pointed look and a raised eyebrow. 

“My feelings don’t matter”, Taeyong said and Johnny was about to say something but Taeyong stopped him with a finger on his mouth. He shook his head and Johnny just sighed. 

They stayed like that, with the taller (and heavier) Captain on top him. It felt almost intimate, just being there, doing nothing sexual. Johnny had both his elbows framing Taeyong’s face and Taeyong was tracing the other’s face with his fingers. Taeyong was just basking in the moment because it almost felt like the other cared about him other than the pleasing qualities.

“Can I ask you some questions”, Taeyong whispered. 

“One question”, Johnny answered and Taeyong pouted. Johnny’s lips formed a smirk. “You’re not here to ask questions are you? You just said it so yourself”.

Taeyong frowned but caved in. “Fine, one question. Earlier-“ Taeyong hesitated. “Earlier, when we first met. You said something”, he continued and Johnny beckoned him to continue with a nod. “You said that the compass is rightfully yours? I mean you have no reason to tell me I just, it’s been bothering me”.

Johnny sighed and rolled off of him. He stayed quiet for what felt like 10 minutes seemingly thinking. “You know the legend I assume?” Johnny started and Taeyong hastily nodded. “Yes”. “Who wouldn’t”, Johnny laughed bitterly. “Well, the legend is true. Only that it happened more recently than some people might think”, Johnny continued and Taeyong just looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?” 

“The legendary ship The Wydah belonged to my grandfather. He met this witch, Seraphine, at a South-Eastern remote island somewhere. My grandfather and their crew spend a few weeks there, they were well taken care of, and the witch fell in love”.

“My grandfather never did, unlike the beliefs. What my grandfather saw, was an opportunity, to lure this witch to join them and help them become the most rich and dangerous crew that sailed the seas. Seraphine did join them, and so blinded by love she murdered men and sank ships with her powerful spells, until my grandfather and his crew were the most powerful Pirates at the time.”

“Amidst all that, they once in a while visited land to re-equip, or just to rest. On one of those trips on British land my grandfather met a whore", Johnny sent an almost apologetic glance at him but Taeyong just shook his head. "My grandfather cheated on Seraphine with this whore and the witch found out by charming one of the crew members to tell her the truth and went livid. And well you know the rest. The Wydah with it’s crew disappeared.” Johnny sighed. Taeyong just laid there quietly looking at the other man who was staring at the ceiling. “I guess it’s needless to say that on his cheating trip my father was conceived. He never saw my grandfather. For some reason though my grandfather had written everything down on a letter, probably in case something like that happened, and my father received it sometime after his father had disappeared.”

“My father never got his hands on the compass, he was never a pirate, but before he died he showed me it. I was just a child, but still immediately fascinated, imagining all the riches somewhere”. Johnny smiled a little at that. “So you became a pirate?” Taeyong whispered and Johnny nodded. “It’s in my blood”. 

Taeyong couldn’t help but to smile. Somehow, he for once had done something right. He had managed to stumble into to the right crew and now the compass was where it belonged. He was also happy beyond belief that the other one had shared this with him. This was the most the Captain had ever spoke to him. 

“Well then”, Taeyong lifted himself up and straddled the Captain, successfully breaking the other from his thoughts. “Aren’t you glad you met me, without me you wouldn't be on your way to those riches”, Taeyong smirked and bit down the other's neck. Johnny took in a deep breath. 

He rose and flipped them around, Taeyong’s back hitting the covers. Once again they were in this position. Taeyong's heart pounded in his chest and he hoped that the man on top of him didn't hear it. 

“Can’t go that far but it hasn’t been completely bad”, Johnny smirked again. Taeyong snorted and wrapped his arms the man’s neck. 

They both stilled and stared at each other. Johnny’s eyes really were deep. It had become night time, probably hours ago, so the only light they reflected came from the almost burned out candles. His were so dark and full of secrets. There was something in those dark pools but Taeyong just could not grasp it. The air felt heavy and Taeyong was about to lift his head and claim those lips he had lusted over for weeks. 

They were interrupted by the chaos that ensued outside. 

“A ship! There's a ship! All hands on deck! It's too late for cannons! Prepare for close battle!” Someone yelled. 

Johnny sprung up from the bed in the speed of light and grabbed the heavy looking sword that was laying against his desk. He stopped at the door. “Stay here”, he said with serious eyes and exited the cabin. 

Taeyong couldn’t breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THEN. 
> 
> No dull moment on the black widow.
> 
> Doyoung the snake makes and appearance.
> 
> Johnny being a tsundere as always. 
> 
> The story of the compass reveiled. 
> 
> And chaos ensues. 
> 
> Next chap will be exciting wooo see you then! 
> 
> Love all the comments im getting <3


	5. Let go

It was all very familiar, really. Taeyong in Johnny’s cabin with no idea what’s happening outside.

He could hear everything. The clashing of swords, the yells of the people he had started to consider as friends. It was terrifying.

So far, no one had found their way into the cabin but Taeyong believed it was only a matter of time. He was not prepared at all. If someone attacked him now, he’d have no idea what to do to defend himself.

He frantically got off Johnny’s bed and looked around for something.

Something he could use in case of emergency, if he’d actually have to defend himself from someone. 

He looked through Johnny’s drawers and managed to find a small knife. That would do for now.  
The most frightening thing was that he had no idea what was happening. He knew that if it was the British Navy they’d have no chance. They would have come with more than one ship and even the feared Johnny and the Black Widow couldn’t do anything about it. 

But he didn’t know. 

The fighting sounds outside seemed to never end and Taeyong felt useless. He wanted to help everyone somehow. He had never in his life been in a big fight, especially in a fight involving swords, but something about the thought of Johnny out there, putting his life on line made Taeyong’s heart sink. 

So he did the exact opposite of what Johnny had told him.

He opened the cabin’s door and stepped outside. It was raining hard and almost pitch black. The only light being the stars and the moon. The peaceful seeming night and the chaos didn’t fit together. The stars remained where they were unbothered as bloodied bodies filled every deck. 

To his relief of dread, he noticed a ship side to side to them. It wasn’t the Royal Navy so it could only mean one thing. Other pirates. 

Taeyong shrieked as a body fell right into his feet, bleeding, it’s neck sliced open. It wasn’t any of Johnny’s crew thankfully but he still felt sick. 

There was really nowhere to go. Everywhere he looked, there was blood or swords clashing and people dying. He swallowed and held on to the knife more tightly.

This was truly something Taeyong had never experienced before. This kind of bloodshed only belonged to a war. He didn’t want to pay attention to the bodies, he didn’t want to see any familiar faces. 

He managed to get to the railing and looked down. The rain had soaked him all the way and the pink strands of his hair were glued to his forehead. He pushed them away with his arm and gasped at the sight. 

Johnny was dueling with another pirate and it looked like Johnny wasn’t winning. He wasn’t really losing either but the other pirate, with completely black garment and a nasty grin was putting up a fight Taeyong wasn’t sure Johnny would win. 

His heart palpitated in his chest and only one thought ran through his head. 

Help Johnny. 

He ran to the stairs and like a miracle, managed to dodge all the enemies and their swords. He still had a steady grip on the knife and he hope wouldn’t have to use it. 

Taeyong got to the stairs that lead to the main deck before a sword cut his way. It was held against his throat and he halted. He turned his head to look at t sword yielder and regretted it right away.

It was an older pirate, also dressed in all black, with a filthy grin that made Taeyong shiver. “Well well well, I think I found the jackpot”, the pirate growled and lowered the sword. The pirate walked closer and reached a hand to grab the pink haired boy but Taeyong was faster, he moved the knife in a fast, sharp movement and the older pirate cried in pain. 

He had managed to slice the latter one’s cheek.

“Don’t come near me or I will slice your throat,” Taeyong growled but the other pirate just grinned. With blood bleeding from the cut from his right cheek, being washed away with the heavy rain the other pirate surged forward. Taeyong swung the knife again but the pirate managed to grab his wrist and wring his hand so that with a cry of pain, he had to drop the sharp item. 

“Such a pity, I thought that the famous wanted pink haired boy would be a bigger threat than this”, the pirate muttered in his ear and Taeyong tried to free himself of the strong hold. It was futile and Taeyong knew that. He was almost paralyzed by the pure fear of what was to come. 

“My Captain will be glad to see you,” the pirate grinned. 

Taeyong didn’t know if it was the rain or his tears staining his face when the other dragged him down the last set of stairs to the main deck. He should have never disobeyed the Captain and left his cabin. He was stupid to think he could actually do something useful. 

After all, he was just a hooker. What did he even think he could do? He had been disarmed in a breath and there he was. On the mercy of some Pirate he didn’t know, with his faith doomed. 

Taeyong felt the other pirate move behind him and a sharp sword grace his throat. 

“One more move and I’ll cut his pretty throat open! And trust me, I would love to see this beautiful body covered in blood,” The Pirate yelled with his sword still edging on Taeyong’s throat so tightly it was drawing a little blood.

Everyone seemed to halt at that, even Johnny and that Pirate he was dueling. Johnny’s eyes widened for a second before his expression settled on a frown. Taeyong his hardest to convey how sorry he was with his eyes to the Captain, their eyes met and Taeyong really felt like crying. Johnny’s eyes were as dark as always, but somehow reassuring. There was no hint of panic or fear in them and Taeyong’s knees almost gave out. 

“Cap, looks like we really are on the right boat, I found the wanted boy”, the pirate holding him laughed and the other Captain looked pleased.

“Well done Oliver”, the said Captain purred and studied Taeyong from head to toe. “Well, gotta say, the wanted picture doesn’t do you any justice”, the Captain stepped closer and let his fingers touch Taeyong’s chin. Taeyong would have jerked away if it wasn’t for the sword still in his throat. 

“Captain”, he heard the worried voice of Yuta who was now standing on Johnny’s side. Taeyong had never seen the other so serious. Johnny just gave the other a grave look.

“Prepare the plank”, the other Captain called and his men went into motion. They carried the big wooden plank to the side of the ship, most of it hanging over the black ocean.  
“Let’s play a little game shall we?” the Captain grinned sinisterly and Taeyong felt dread seep through his body. 

The pirate, Oliver, dragged Taeyong towards the plank and they stopped right beside it. “Walk the plank pretty boy”, the Captain purred. 

“Jack”, he heard Johnny’s voice and they faced each other. “Oh don’t worry Johnny, pretty boy doesn’t HAVE to plunge himself into the dark abyss, if you just obey our rules”, the Captain smiled mock assuring and Johnny’s hand tightened around his sword. 

“Come on now pretty boy, we don’t have all day”, Jack, the Captain ushered him and Oliver pressed the tip of his sword against his back. 

Taeyong stepped on the wooden plank and it swayed from the weight. His heart hammered in his chest as he looked down at the pitch-black waves. The rain was still falling hard, breaking the surface of the water. 

When Taeyong reached the end, he carefully turned around. He prayed that his balance wouldn’t fail him. 

“Now, I think you’ve figured out what were here for. Give us the compass, or say bye to the pretty boy”, Jack grinned and held out his hand expectantly. Taeyong scanned everyone on the deck, feeling a wave of relief wash through him when he saw Jaehyun Yuta, Taeil and everyone in one piece. He also noticed Doyoung next to Johnny with a serious expression on his face, hand clutching a sword. 

His eyes searched for Johnny’s and found them. The other was looking at him too. Taeyong shook his head just a tiny bit. He couldn’t let this happen. It was his fault that they were in this situation in the first place. If he had just stayed like Johnny told him to, the other pirates wouldn’t have gained upper hand. He would not allow Johnny to give up on the compass. It was more important than him, a hooker he had met a couple of weeks ago. Johnny narrowed his eyes. “I’m afraid I can’t do that Jack”, Johnny calmly said facing the other Captain now. 

Even in a situation like this, he managed to look threatening. He was standing tall, sword in hand and his crewmembers backing him up. Taeyong couldn’t help the small smile that spread on his lips. Yes, this is what he wanted right? Of course, Johnny would pick the compass before him. It was what he had been looking for, what was rightfully his. 

“Now as much as I appreciate you stopping by, I’ve quite frankly had enough of this. I’m bored of this game now and I suggest you leave on your merry way if you want to keep your heads”, the calm manner in which Johnny spoke was the most terrifying part. 

Jack barked out a laugh. “A shame, I really thought you’d care enough about the boy since you kept him on board but I was wrong. Oh well, doesn’t matter if he falls then does it”. Jack stomped his foot down on the plank so hard the plank swayed uncontrollably and eventually Taeyong lost balance. 

The last thing he saw was everyone clashing swords again, Johnny with Jack. 

Then he fell. 

 

******

Taeyong regretted never learning how to swim. Learning how to swim would have increased his chances of survival in the black waves. 

He struggled the best he could but he could feel the strength leave his flailing limbs. His lungs filled with salt water and his throat felt raw and bloodied. He coughed, he coughed, and with every breath he inhaled, more water filled his insides. It hurt so much. 

What was he even fighting for at this point? He would die in the waves and eventually sink down and be forgotten, become one with the water. 

So he gave up. It was too painful, too tiring, the panic too consuming. His lungs were aching and his legs felt numb. It was better to just accept his faith. 

He let himself be consumed by the waves and as he sank down to the abyss of dark water, he let his thoughts wonder to Jisung. He felt apologetic but maybe Jisung was better off without him anyway. He knew Jisung was in good hands. He would do fine and live a happy and healthy life.

And to Johnny. With its last bit of strength, his heart managed to palpitate in his chest. Johnny truly was amazing. He was an unmovable force, someone to look up to, even though he was a pirate. An amazing pirate at that. He regretted not kissing the other. It would have been a nice memory to die to. 

Maybe in the next life. Maybe then they’d have a chance at normal life, maybe they would kiss thousands of times, never getting enough of each other lips. 

Or maybe they would never meet again. 

Taeyong smiled as he felt the last air leave his body slowly. It hurt so bad, he wanted to draw in breath, more air so badly. He started to lose consciousness. This was it then. This was how it ended for him. He felt sad for himself really. Such a cruel and morbid way to go. 

The last thing he felt before all senses left him was firm hands grabbing him. 

*****

 

 

Johnny surfaced with the unconscious boy in his arms. He cursed as he looked at the calm face. “Why’d you give up idiot, I was right behind you”, he muttered. 

“Johnny! Take the rope!” He heard Jaehyun yell from above and saw the other throw the object at him. Johnny grabbed the other boy more tightly with one hand, the other taking a firm hold of the rope. “I’m ready!” he yelled back and his crew started to hoist them up. 

He managed to get himself and Taeyong to the deck and laid the other one down carefully. He would never admit it to anyone but his heart hurt from worry. “Tell me I wasn’t too late”, he muttered and hovered over the other one. The pink haired boy wasn’t breathing. “Shit”, he muttered again and placed his hands on the others chest. He started pumping, hoping to start the heart again and bring the boy back to him. 

He pumped for what felt like forever and then placed his hands on the others face. He opened the other’s mouth and covered it with his own. He breathed air into the empty lungs and hoped for the best. Nothing. He laid his mouth on the others again just as he felt the other draw a ragged breath. Taeyong’s eyes shot open and the boy erupted in a coughing fit, salt water dripping from his mouth. Johnny lifted him a little bit, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “It’s okay, I’ve got you”, he whispered. 

After a while the coughing stopped and Taeyong slugged against him. It was clear the other one was struggling to stay awake but he managed to smile. “That’s not quite how I imagined our first kiss to be”, Taeyong chuckled and lost consciousness again. Johnny’s lips spread into a grin and he snorted. “Idiot”.  
“Okay let’s get him downstairs, I want to properly examine him”, Taeil ushered with brows creased in worry. Johnny really didn’t want to let the other go but Taeil knew what he was doing. “Jaehyun, Yuta, help Taeil”, the other two scrambled to pick the boy from his arms and carried him away. 

Johnny stood up. 

In front of him in a neat line, all on their knees was the crew of pirates that had the nerve to attack them. He straightened up his clothes and grabbed his sword.

He walked in front of Jack, the Captain. 

“I hope you had your fun. I mean it must’ve felt great to think that you could actually get out of this and with my compass even”, Johnny smiled and the other pirate shivered. “Johnny, let’s talk this out-“ Johnny had the tip of his sword on the other’s Adams apple in a second. “You’re done talking Jack. We’ve been on relatively good terms until now. You took many of my good men, and you disrespected me. Do you think you can get out of this by talking? You’re not getting out of this alive”, Johnny growled and with a neat slice of his sword the others head fell to the deck. 

The other pirates paled at that. “Doyoung?” Johnny called and the said man answered with a smirk. “Wanna have some fun?” Johnny smirked back. “Always”, Doyoung purred readying his sword. “Leave one alive, someone has to tell others what happens if you try me”, Johnny said cleaning his sword into his pants with disdain. He turned around and heard Doyoung’s sword slice into the first victim. 

“Men, clean up this mess. Let the deceased go into the ocean with a piece of treasure with them. I don’t want them going into after life empty handed. Stack the other dead bodies and the alive one into their ship”. A unanimous YES ringed through the deck. 

Johnny sighed. He should’ve expected this. This was the first pirate ship after the compass but certainly not the last. He just hoped that they reached the destination soon. 

And then there was Taeyong. Idiot Taeyong, who wouldn’t listen to him, and got himself almost killed again. Johnny did not think for a second before jumping after the boy. He didn’t want to think about the reasons too much 

He would be stupid to think that he had not already been attached to the boy. He would have not jumped for anyone. As much as he tried to keep everything relatively platonic, the need to protect Taeyong was taking over everything else. 

Love and all those kinds of emotions weren’t needed in his life. They just complicated things. He needed to keep his eyes in the price. That didn’t mean he couldn’t do it and protect the beautiful boy at the same time though. 

Taeyong would captivate anyone. His eyes were as the ocean, deep, filled with emotion. His skin was beautifully tanned and the hair was soft, kind of, like what he imagined clouds to feel like if the touched them. 

Johnny shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. “Pull yourself together”, he muttered as he entered the hatch leading to Taeil’s medical room. 

Taeyong was laid down on Taeil’s bed, still unconscious but breathing. 

“How is he?” Johnny asked quietly, stopping next to Taeil. 

“His breathing is a bit hard still, but you can’t really blame him can ya, it’s a miracle he even survived”, Taeil muttered and glanced at Johnny. “I wasn’t going to let him die. You know that this was the only way to gain upper hand again”. “I know. I just. The poor boy was ready to die y’know”, Taeil sighed and looked at Taeyong sadly. 

Johnny’s heart ached at the thought of the other boy just giving up. He felt angry knowing that Taeyong really thought Johnny was going to let him die. 

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed again. He had been doing that a lot lately. 

“Look after him, I’m going to see about the mess up there, if he wakes up, don’t let him move an inch”. Taeil snorted, “Which one of us is the doctor here?” Taeil gave Johnny a reassuring smile. “He’ll be fine Johnny”, the doctor said. “Whatever”, Johnny muttered and left. 

*****

 

Taeyong woke up to panic, he shot up to sitting position. Where was he? Was he dead? Was he at the bottom of the ocean? 

Breathing felt hard and his lungs ached. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he tried to gather his surroundings. A choked sob escaped his lips. 

Suddenly firm hands cupped his cheeks. The fleeting of a image and a feeling of being grabbed in the ocean flashed in his mind. Ocean. Dark, deep. Air leaving his lungs, life leaving his body painfully slowly. 

Another sob ran through his body. 

“Hey, Taeyong, look at me, it’s okay, you’re safe now, look at me”, A deep assuring voice reached his ears, the palms still caressing his cheeks but all he could see was black. “I-I’m still drowning”, he choked out with a voice that didn’t feel like his own. It felt too raw, too broken. 

Taeyong felt his whole body being pressed against another one. His face pressed against a neck and he took a deep breath. A familiar scent filled his senses. Johnny. Suddenly the black started to disappear and his lungs received air a bit more easily. The hands around him tightened. “You not drowning anymore. You’re back at the ship. You’re safe Taeyong, I’ve got you”, the deep voice murmured in his ear and relief washed over him, like a gentle wave. He wrapped his arms around the Captain’s torso and squeezed. The Captain squeezed back. 

They stayed like that until Taeyong felt grounded enough to remove himself from the other. 

They were in Taeil’s room, but the said man was not there. He was on the bed and Johnny was sitting on the edge of it. 

He searched for the big dark eyes again until he found them, already glued to him. The air started to feel thick with tension again. Their eye contact didn’t break. “Why did you give up?” Johnny muttered studying the pink haired boy’s eyes. “Huh?” “Why did you give up, why did you think I would let you drown?” Taeyong’s eyes widened. “I-“ “How many times more do I need to tell you that you’re part of us now. I wouldn’t have let anyone drown”. Ah there it was, Taeyong thought. Not that he wasn’t thankful to Johnny but the thought of being just anyone to Johnny was disappointing. Johnny saw the other’s eyes change. He saw the disappointment. Taeyong averted his eyes. 

“I didn’t think you’d care”, Taeyong whispered. 

Next thing he felt was Johnny’s large hand in the back of his neck pulling him forward. 

The moment their lips touched Taeyong’s heart went into overdrive. 

The press of their lips was firm, Johnny’s hand massaging his neck and the other next to Taeyong’s thigh, so that he was trapped. After the initial shock, Taeyong wrapped his arms around the taller one’s neck and pressed closer. They started to move their lips and all Taeyong could think was deeper. He felt Johnny’s tongue trace his lips and he opened them letting the other one explore his mouth. Taeyong sighed and moaned in the back of his throat. He ran his hand through Johnny’s hair and tucked. 

Johnny’s lips on his felt even better than he had imagined. Johnny kisses were just like him. Dominating, firm, and lustful. Their lips moved together and the kiss turned more and more feverish. 

Johnny broke off, moving to pull the smaller boy into his lap. Taeyong had his thighs on both sides of Johnny’s and without wasting any time he crashed their lips back together. Their tongues met in a sinful dance and Taeyong moaned against the other lips. 

He was seated right on top of the other one’s cock and with a skillful grind of his hips, he had the Captain gasping. The Captain moved his hands to his hipbones and grinded up, meeting Taeyong’s next move. Taeyong threw his head back with a moan and Johnny’s lips attached themselves into the skin of his throat. Taeyong kept grinding his hips hands on the other’s shoulders, mind being numbed with lust. 

Johnny sneaked his hands under Taeyong’s shirt, feeling the burning skin under his fingers. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and moved to lift it up. Like a good boy Taeyong lifted his arms up and soon the shirt (which Taeil had changed Taeyong into) was on the floor. “Wait, what if Taeil comes”, Taeyong breathed. “He won’t as long as I’m here”, Johnny assured. 

“Then I don’t want to be the only one without a shirt on”, Taeyong smirked against the taller one’s lips and tugged at the hem of his shirt. It wasn’t the same one he was wearing when the pirates attacked but he paid no mind to it for too long. 

Johnny snorted and lifted his hands so that Taeyong could slide the shirt off of his toned body. Taeyong let his eyes study the board, tanned chest, his hands sliding up and down the hot skin. “Fuck”, he breathed and Johnny smirked. 

Johnny pulled him into another kiss with hand in his hair, the tug was strong but so hot, Taeyong felt it go straight into his groin. He moaned into the kiss and dipped his fingers into the other man’s pants. “Fuck me please”, Taeyong breathed against the lips. Johnny’s grip on his hip tightened. “I don’t want to think about anything else than you filling me up all the way”, he took the other man’s lip in between his teeth and released it. They gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“Take off your pants”, the Captain panted. Taeyong stood up from his lap and did as he was told. He was already hard and leaking and Johnny couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. He stood up as well and removed his own pants. 

Taeyong looked up on the other’s face, hands exploring the skin and ripped muscles. Johnny grabbed his hands and pulled them backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down pulling Taeyong back to his lap. 

The sensation of Johnny’s dick against his bare ass was overwhelming. Johnny lifted his fingers on Taeyong’s lips and the latter took them in, sucking and coating them with his spit. 

Johnny removed his fingers from the mouth and instead moved them to the other one’s entrance. He pushed one digit in and Taeyong keened in his lap. The pink haired boy latched his teeth into the other his shoulder, biting and sucking, trying to muffle his own moans. 

Johnny added another finger and Taeyong was pushing his hips against the long fingers. Johnny was stretching and pumping looking for that spot that would make the smaller one go crazy. He tended to do his everything to stop the other one from thinking too much. Just like he had asked.

Suddenly Taeyong’s back arched against his chest and a scream left his throat. “Oh God, Johnny right there!” he panted, arms around Johnny’s neck in a tight hold. Johnny smirked and hit the spot again. “YES oh my god yes, please fuck me good”, Taeyong blabbered, already gone by the pleasure.  
Johnny removed his fingers, instead lifting Taeyong’s hips and aligning his painfully erect cock against the ass. He lowered the other boy and sank into him. Taeyong didn’t stop until Johnny was completely buried in him. “God you feel so fucking good”, Johnny growled hands tight on the petite hips. “Wreck me”, the man in his lap whispered in his ear sending shivers through his body. “Fuck”, he breathed before lifting the hips up, slamming them down in the next second. Taeyong let out another scream. The smaller boy was shivering from pleasure. “Again!” Taeyong lifted his hips and slammed back down, rolling his hips while being filled. Johnny groaned and ran his hands up and down the other one’s thighs. 

Taeyong kept rolling his hips in a fast pace, pleasure building in his lower stomach rapidly. “Please, please Johnny touch me, I need it, I need you”, Taeyong panted incoherently. “That’s right baby, beg for it”, Johnny growled thrusting his hips up to meet the other one’s movements. “Please, I’m begging you to touch me Captain”. With a harsh breath, Johnny slammed their mouths together and wrapped his digits around Taeyong’s leaking cock. He drove Taeyong on edge with his lazy, but firm strokes, all the while slamming up while Taeyong literally mewled in his lap. 

“Johnny I’m gonna-“. “Cum for me baby”, with a last thrust and a tug of his cock, Taeyong spilled all over their stomachs with a scream. Johnny kept slamming into him, chasing his own release, finally getting it and coming inside Taeyong with a grunt. 

They panted with Taeyong slug against Johnny, hot skin on hot skin. “Come on baby, let’s clean you up”, Johnny whispered in to Taeyong’s hair and the latter one almost purred at the nickname. 

He lifted off with a slight wince and fell on to the bed. Johnny chuckled darkly and went off to get something to wipe them clean. 

“Put your clothes on”, Johnny said to Taeyong while putting his own pants back on. Taeyong groaned. “I can’t get up, I’m too spent”, he muttered and earned an amused look from the Captain. “You’re adorable”, Johnny scoffed and grabbed Taeyong by the hands pulling the other into sitting position.

After dressing up they sat on the bed leaning on the wall with Taeyong’s head leaning against Johnny’s shoulder. It was peaceful for once.

“You kissed me”, Taeyong said quietly. “Does this mean that despite all your efforts you still got attached?” Taeyong asked with amusement clear in his voice. “Shut up”, Johnny sighed. “You’re totally attached”, Taeyong chuckled. “I said shut up”, the other grunted pushing the smaller one away from his shoulder. Taeyong just laughed at him. Johnny sighed again. He had been doing that a lot lately, all thanks to the beautiful pink haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all for the support, it's been truly overwhelming, i'm so thankful to all of you <3 This story reached 245 kudos, like wow! Again, i'm so thankful. I will try and make this as entertaining as I can for all of you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, this was one of my favorites so far, and we finally got the kiss ;-) man aren't they just adorable!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be back soon, until then!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im coming back with another Johnyong (I got inspired by cherry bomb era, what can I say).
> 
> This time it's gonna be chaptered, WOOP! And also influenced by every pirate thing ever lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ride, I will try to make it as exciting as possible and we'll see where this goes.
> 
> I have a bad habit of just word vomiting everything I have on my mind to paper so if it's messy i' sorry.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and yeah. Enjoy the ride on The Black Widow!


End file.
